


Why oh Why?

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like Carlos’ shirt buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos had been told that TK was a blanket hog, but he didn't quite understand the sheer gravity of the situation. Sick!Fic.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184372
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Why oh Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExcusemyfrenchGH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemyfrenchGH/gifts).



> Written for my (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo card which can be found [here](https://alilypea.tumblr.com/post/642748572881895424/eventually-good-things-happen-bingo) and was made by [SneetchesToo.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo)
> 
> This was requested by ExcuseMyFrenchGH who has been so kind to me since I've joined this fandom. I hope you love this little look.

"You know, when I was warned that you were a blanket hog, I didn't believe that this was the extent you would go to," Carlos told TK, crossing his arms over his chest, his lips twitched in a smile. 

TK peeked his head out, hair mussed and nose red as he did so. "But I'm sick," he muttered, eyes watery and voice grumpy. 

"I know you are, but you can't stifle your cold to death with blankets," Carlos told him; sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out to gently touch TK's forehead, frowning when he felt how warm it was. "Especially when you have a fever." 

TK pouted, clutching his blankets tight; he retreated under them, only the tips of his hair protruding. 

"I'm going to go to that store your Dad loves to get you some healing tea, and I'll pick you up some tissues with aloe," Carlos told him, tugging one blanket off of him slowly, then another. "You can have one blanket; I don't want you making your fever worse." 

TK groaned, allowing Carlos to uncover him gradually, but he still clung to the last blanket, the comforter, which looked a little worse for wear. Carlos debated taking it, then decided against it, figuring he would fight that battle when he came back home. He made sure the bottle of water on the nightstand was still cold. 

"I'll be back," Carlos told him; making his way for the door, he pulled out his cell phone. "Drink that water, or I'll make one of your house come and set you up with an IV for hydration." 

"You wouldn't," TK grumbled, shaking his head. 

"I would," Carlos called back as he bounded down the stairs and headed for the door. 

\------

Carlos got home a little later than he'd intended and made his way to the laundry room first, putting what he'd purchased in the washer he hoped it would clean quick and headed upstairs.

TK was still curled up in a ball, and yes, covered in no less than three blankets as he lay there, tissues strewn across the top of them. 

"TK," Carlos sat on the edge of the bed and touched his shoulder gently, trying to wake him. He shook him gently, then leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "Tyler, wake up." 

TK opened his eyes and shifted around, rolling onto his back; he yawned, covering his mouth with both hands. "Missed you," he muttered, voice gravelly. 

"You were asleep," Carlos chuckled softly, resting the cold compress he'd grabbed on TK's forehead, smiling when his boyfriend sighed in relief. "How can you miss me if you're asleep?" 

"I always miss you while you're not around," TK said, sitting up with Carlos' help. He leaned back against the pillows which Carlos had so considerately attempted to fluff with him on them. 

"That is one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," Carlos admitted, handing him a cup of cold-tea, straw already in place. "Got this for you, extra ice."

TK closed his eyes as he took a drink, humming softly as he did so. 

"I bet that feels good on your throat," Carlos brushed some hair away from TK's face and kissed his cheek. 

TK nodded his head, "It does, and it tastes good."

"The fact that you can taste is a miracle," Carlos commented, standing; he walked toward the closet to get the lap tray and put the soup he'd also picked up on it, placing it over TK's lap. "Eat this too, then we'll get you in the shower. Then I thought some couch time, while the bedding is in the wash."

TK smiled at him, his eyes still a little too puffy and his nose still a little too red. "You're the best boyfriend in the world." 

"Only because mine is sick right now," Carlos winked at him; picking some blankets up off the floor, he headed to the laundry room.

He did feel a little bad later when TK laughed until he coughed at being presented a fleece blanket with little drawings of actual hogs on it, but the smile was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


End file.
